The Ghost Of You
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: Cuando Tweek decidió dedicarse al negocio familiar en la funeraria jamás penso que algún día tendría que atender el cuerpo de quien más amo, pero al parecer Craig aun no se ha ido completamente de este mundo. muerte / eventos paranormales / creek
1. Adios Craig

_Al final del mundo_

 _Lo último que veo_

 _Eres tu_

 _Nunca volverás a casa_

 _Nunca volverás a casa_

 _¿Podría? ¿Debería?_

 _Y todas las cosas que nunca jamás me dijiste_

 _Y las sonrisas que nunca, nunca..._

 _Nunca..._

El oficio en la funeraria de la familia nunca me pareció tan terrible como lo presentaban, siempre me llamó la atención la medicina y la muerte, ya era algo cotidiano pero aún así nada en estos años me prepararía para la labor que me tocaba realizar hoy. Ahí estaba en la mesa metálica el fino y pálido cuerpo de un chico ya sin vida. La autopsia había revelado que el joven se quitó la vida con la ayuda de múltiples píldoras. La expresión en su rostro frío lo decía todo, era el rostro de alguien que ya no quería seguir entre los vivos, pero ni la autopsia podía descifrar la historia entre ese chico y yo, en lo destrozado que me tenía su partida y lo cruel que podía ser el destino al ponerlo frente a mí ya sin vida y encomendarme la tarea de prepararlo para su velorio.

Realice entre lágrimas todo el procedimiento, muchos dijeron que era una suerte que este fuera mi empleo ya que al ser su mejor amigo era el indicado para tan delicada tarea. Recuerdo el rostro de su madre destrozada quien me pedía que lo cuidara como si el chico a un estuviera vivo .." Trata con cariño a mi pequeño" ... Oh señora Tucker no sabe cuánto me habría gustado poder hacerlo en vida, no haber sido el marica que fui al negar mis sentimientos y no corresponder los de su hijo.

-Por qué Craig ? ... Gha Por qué ?..

Termine mi labor y me senté junto a él, le vestí con sus prendas favoritas y su usual chullo, siempre fantaseaba con el día en que pudiera desvestirlo pero hoy el ver su cuerpo desnudo y ya sin vida solo me destrozo aún más el corazón, aunque debo admitir que el chico era todo lo que siempre creí, un cuerpo atractivo, masculino sin caer en lo grotesco, piel de porcelana que la muerte intensificaba aún más. Me acerqué a su rostro y bese su helada mejilla, un par de lagrimas callejón sobre esta y en un intento iluso y desesperado bese sus labios con la esperanza de que me correspondiera.

Nada ... Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas y jamás sabré lo cálidos que podían haber sido los labios de Craig.

...

Todos estábamos reunimos frente a aquel agujero que se llevaba a Craig bajo tierra, su familia y amigos le lloraban, su hermana sostenida con fuerza en sus brazos a su fiel cobayo quien a pesar no hablar tenía en sus ojos una expresión de dolor infinito, similar a la mía supongo, la pequeña se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano.

-Tweek ... Yo voy a extrañarlo mucho.

-yo también ngh Ruby .. No sabes cuánto ...

Me incliné para abrazar a la pequeña, ella y Stripe eran a quienes más amaba Craig y sentía el deber de contenerlos. Me sentía culpable, no pude estar ahí para su hermano... Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero hoy simplemente no podía hacer más que apoyarlos y entregar flores sobre la placa de cemento con el nombre del chico que por años me quito el sueño, siempre le gustaron los girasoles, quizás más por Stripe quien comía las semillas, pero de todas formas fue la flor que escogí para mí despedida.

...

Llegue cansado a mi casa, mi cabeza dolía de tanto llorar, estaba seguro de haber agotado todas las lágrimas que tenía para el resto de mi vida, me quite los zapatos y me lancé con pesadez al sillón para encender la televisión, mire el reflejo de esta antes de tomar el control y note en este que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

-gha ! Jesucristoooo ?! Craig ?! - pero qué mierda, Craig estaba detrás del sofá parado con su típica expresión de "no me importa nada" definitivamente estaba alucinando.

-diablos hasta que por fin puedes verme Tweek.

-a que te refieres con por fin? Tú me me has estado viendo ?! Pero ngh que carajo importa ! Estas vivo !- grite abalanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo pero en lugar de sentir su cálido cuerpo mi rostro se estrelló contra el piso.

-no... No estoy vivo tweekers..

-gha ! Eres un fantasma !

-no lo sé, eso creo ... Recuerdo que bueno.. Tú sabes después de lo que hice yo solo aparecí en la morgue, pude verme ahí muerto, te vi a ti también, pero no me veías ni oías...-Craig se rascaba la nunca y miraba hacia un lado

-ngh pero como ? Por qué ? Ver muertos es demasiada presión !

-y acaso besarlos no lo es ? - a pesar de ser el el fantasma era yo quien quería estar muerto en ese momento.

-gha ! Viste eso ! Craig yo lo siento ! No, mierda no, no lo siento o siento no haberlo hecho en vida y ngh oh por dios Craig por qué te fuiste ... -eran muchas emociones en un solo momento, no sabia si era real o estaba delirando pero ya no daba más, me lancé al suelo de rodillas y la lagrimas que creía agotadas volvieron a brotar.

-tweek no llores.. No me gusta verte llorar.. Yo solo.. No pude más.. Estaba ebrio y triste, me sentía solo y bueno no pensé bien las cosas...

-ngh me tenias a mi Craig... Ngh no estabas solo...

-yo sólo era un estorbo tweek, no necesitabas a un pendejo como yo

enamorado de ti, claramente no me correspondías.

-gha ! Estaba asustado Craig ! Me traes loco desde niños ! Ngh te amo y no me atreví aceptarlo y gha ! Ya no estás ...-no podía parar de jalar mis cabellos encorvado en el suelo, la muerte de Craig me había afectado demasiado y ahora estaba teniendo alucinaciones con aquel chico, me estaba volviendo loco, loco de pena y amor.

La figura de Craig no desaparecía, solo estaba ahí de pie, o algo así que que parecía flotar, como si no siguiera las leyes de gravedad.

-tweek... No sé qué diablos hago aquí... No quiero verte triste, realmente lo siento pero si me ves debe ser por algo... Creo.

-ngh eres producto de mi mente- me puse de pie armándome de valor-de ni retorcida y triste mente- camine lentamente por las escaleras sin mirarlo, de pequeño ya había sufrido un par de episodios similares viendo pequeñas criaturas inexistentes, esto no era más que una crisis, necesitaba relajarme, tomar un baño y asumir la pérdida.

Abrí el grifo y deje que la tina se llenara mientras me desvestía, estaba agotado, todo lo sucedido era demasiada carga emocional, necesitaba un baño para relajarme, quizás más tarde llamaría a Token para hacer algo juntos y conmemora a mi amigo, habíamos pensado en adoptar entre todos un cobayo y llamarlo Craig.

-me gustan las pecas de tu espalda ...

-gha ! -el susto me hizo caer de golpe a la tina, era su voz otra vez, me oculte entre el agua que poco ayudaba a cubrir mi cuerpo - que haces aquí ! ?

-no lo sé

-ngh debo dejar de imaginarte, esto no es sano !

-tweek no soy tu puta imaginación, estoy aquí, estoy muerto y créeme que para mí es igual de confuso.

-ngh ok digamos que no estoy loco, digamos que eres el fantasma de Craig y no un episodio psicótico, entonces que carajo debo hacer ? !

-no lo sé ..-el chico fantasma meditaba un poco mirando alrededor del cuarto de baño- quizás si enciendes esas velas y rezas algo mi alma descanse en paz o alguna mierda así como en las películas.

Tenía algo de sentido, por lo general en las películas las almas de los difuntos necesitan algún gesto por parte de él vivo que los ve para descansar, me levante de la tina para encender las velas románticas que estaban sobre el lavamanos pero me detuve al ver la sonrisa burlesca de Craig.

-Ghaaa ! Me estás mintiendo ! -volví a la tina a cubrirme, sentía mi cara arder de vergüenza.

-Tweek Tweak se pasea desnudo frente a mi, ahora sí puedo morir en paz jajaja... Oh es cierto ya estoy muerto-dijo el chico flotando hacia mi, su rostro quedo muy cerca de el mío, sentía que en cualquier momento me besaría pero vi su nariz desvanecerse contra la mía... Craig no estaba vivo.

-ngh esto es tan.. Ngh injusto- lo mire a sus traslúcidos ojos y nuevamente sentí brotar lágrimas de los míos, acaso el dolor no iba a parar nunca ? -te extraño Craig... Y te quiero ... Y seas real o no lamento haber sido un puto cobarde y no decirte antes como me sentía por ti ...-y ahí estaban, más lagrimas, abrace mis rodillas y oculte mi cabeza en estas. Sentí un cálido roce en mi espalda, similar al tacto, levante la vista con la ilusión de ver la mano de Craig acariciando me y siendo real, pero solo era agua, agua que de algún modo el chico fantasma parecía poder controlar.

-es lo más cercano a tocarte.. Lamento no estar aquí para ti Tweekers-su expresión era similar a la que vi en la morgue, era Craig, realmente era el y si bien no lo estaba de una forma física, parte de su alma me estaban acompañando, necesitaba investigar más del tema para saber qué rayos estaba pasando.

Mi fantasmal visita se desvaneció, aprovéchese la ocasión para vestirme de prisa y subir a mi cuarto, encendí la laptop y comencé a buscar información de ayuda en internet. Acompañado de la octava taza de café de la tarde me dispuse a resolver el misterio de Tucker. Inevitablemente mi corazón se volvió a destrozar cuando el aparato se encendió y vi mi fondo de pantalla, una foto de ambos en el lago, recuerdo de una agradable tarde entre amigos donde Craig me enseñó a elevar cometas, lo extrañaba, realmente lo extrañaba, estaba llorando otra vez, suponía que el luto sería terrible pero no había dimensionado hasta qué punto. Extrañamente mis lagrimas comenzaron a formar pequeños círculos en mis mejillas.

-cra... Craig ?

-bu- dijo sin expresión alguna la traslúcida imagen de mi amigo, aun así me asustó y me saco un pequeño chillido.

-ngh volviste !

-nunca me fui... Me gusta esa foto – se acerco a la pantalla para verla mejor, miraba con nostalgia la imagen, estábamos abrazados como amigos riendo, nunca pensé en que el ya no poder tocarlo fuera tan difícil, abrí el navegador y comencé a buscar sobre apariciones fantasmales como la que tenia sentado junto a mi. Leímos un buen rato pero no dábamos con nada que sirviera de mucho, a Craig pareció llamarle mucho la atención el hecho de que al estar su alma vagando por ahí podía poseer a seres vivos, por mi parte me desesperaba buscando alguna manera de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque aun me parecía asertiva la teoría de estar alucinando.

-Creo que es todo por hoy Craig intentare dormir y continuaremos mañana investigando, crees que …. –mire al lado y el chico ya no estaba, un vacío gigante invadió toda la habitación, me recosté en la cama, tape mi rostro con las sabanas, nuevamente lloraba, esto era demasiado injusto, no sabia si mi cabeza me jugaba una mala broma o realmente parte de Craig aun seguía conmigo, quería creer que era la segunda opción. Solo había pasado un día desde que su cuerpo estaba bajo tierra y yo ya quería morir y estar con el, en el plano que sea, quizás si ambos estábamos muertos podría volver a sentir su tacto. Entre mil ideas, planes imaginarios e imposibles me fue ganando el sueño.

-te extraño ….-murmure casi para mi mismo, y por un momento pude escuchar al viento soplar en mi ventana un ¨yo también¨.

 **Desde que vi las ilustraciones de Craig fantasma en tumblr fue como OH POR DIOS QUE ALGUIEN ESCRIBA SOBRE ESTO y bueno no ha pasado así que por que no hacerlo yo ? admito que he llorado un poco haciendo esto y creo que estaba haciendo llorar mucho a Tweek, pero si muere la persona que amas supongo que las lagrimas no paran, mierda nunca escribo tanto en esta parte xd pero bueno cada capitulo lo escribiré inspirado en una canción, el fic en general lo base en i miss you de blink 182 y este capitulo en the ghost of you de my chemical romance.**


	2. celos

Me levante con pocas ganas y un dolor de cabeza terrible, bajo la ducha analizaba todo lo que ayer había ocurrido, el funeral de Craig me había afectado mucho y quería atribuir a la abrumadora situación las apariciones fantasmales de mi amigo que seguramente solo eran mi mente agotada y triste buscando de alguna manera retenerlo. El desayuno no me supo a nada, a pesar del duelo decidí ir a trabajar, Butters me llamo, el pobre estaba preocupado por mí y le dije que me visitara en la funeraria, al menos eso me mantendría ocupado. Ni madre dijo que todo daba con el tiempo pero a mí los días y horas ya me parecías siglos sin fin que me condenaban a un constante sufrimiento.

Llegue a mi lugar de trabajo, baje las escaleras hasta el subterráneo donde preparábamos a los difuntos, no había mucho que hacer hoy, mire por largos momentos la métrica mesa donde prepare a Craig hace unos días, recordé el osado beso que le di al cadaver de mi amigo, estaba loco, la pena me volvía loco.

Uno de los grifos cercanos goteaba, el pequeño sonido constante repasaba en mis oídos, era un ligero palpitar que me ponía los nervios de punta pero animo no me daba ni para pararme y cerrarlo, simplemente no quería hacer nada.

Me acerqué a la mesa metálica, me senté en la silla de trabajo y repose mi cabeza sobre mis brazos en la mesa, buscando de alguna forma el nulo calor que el cuerpo muerto de mi amigo pudo haber dejado. Iluso.

De pronto la frecuencia del giro se vio alterada, ya no tenía el mismo ritmo y pareciera que alguien estaba jugando con ellas. Alcé rápido la vista para encontrarme con una sombra tras los viejos libreros del lugar. Ahí estaba, poco visible y con su típica expresión jugueteando con su mano y alterando el caer de las gotas.

-Craig ! -me puse de pie rápido unir inercia corrí hacia el chico con la intención de abrazarlo deteniéndome frene a él al recodar la naturaleza de su aparición..-creí que no volverías ...

-yo tampoco entiendo mucho esto tweek... Pero creo que eres el único que puede verme- comentó el chico algo amargado, asumí que trato de visitar a alguien más y no resultó. No quise preguntar.

-ngh esto es tan difícil Craig... No quiero llorar más pero es como estar contigo y a la vez no..

-lo siento ...

-no, yo lo siento, ngh fui yo el que no estuvo ahí -nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos- si tan solo pudiera tocarte gha ! -mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse pero fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido de unos pasos que venían por la escalera del sótano.

-Hey tweek !-saludo alegre Butters, camino hacia mí y me dio un cálido abrazo- traje pie de manzana y mocca, lo-los deje en la recepción porque creo que no es buen lugar para comer aquí- el chico sonreía dulcemente mientras me sobaba los brazos en señal de cariño.

-gra-gracias Butters..-medite un poco la situación- hey ves lo que está detrás de mí - le dije señalando a Craig quien miraba expectante.

-mesas, libreros, salchichas hay algo nuevo ?

-no.. Subamos- me desanimo que no pudiera ver a Craig, eso hacía al chico fantasma aún más irreal.

...

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de centro en la recepción de la funeraria, solo había asistido yo a trabajar por lo que el lugar está solo, Butters trataba de darme ánimos, el chico siempre ha sido muy comprensivo y con ganas de ayudar al prójimo, su presencia me causo confianza, tenía que sacarme del pecho esto.

-Butters.. Yo lo veo.. Estoy viendo a Craig

-comprendo Tweek todo debe recordarte a él -dijo dando palmaditas en mis manos.

-no es eso.. Yo realmente lo veo, se apareció, lo vi con mis ojos

-como un fantasma ?..-Butters se puso pálido.

-si.. Está aquí mismo, no lo ves ?- señale el rincón donde Craig estaba cruzado de brazos observándonos

-Hamburguesas.. Yo-yo no veo nada Tweek..-se veía asustado y me observaba con lastima, me sentía impotente, mire suplicante a Craig

-haz algo..

El chico se acercó a Butters y lo miro indeciso- dile que lo tocaré - asentí nervioso y le di el mensaje a Butters, el rubio temblaba un poco, estaba asustando, Craig extendió su mano y atravesó su pecho, la mirada de Butters reflejaba terror.

-Twee-Tweek .. Está frío-dijo presionando su pecho con sus manos- salchichas e-es-esto realmente está pasando

-voltea el café sobre la mesa- me dijo en tono de orden Craig, quite la tapa del envase y vertí el líquido sobre la mesa, Craig movió la mano libre que tenía y el líquido comenzó a escribir sobre la mesa " si, esta pasando marica" se escribió con finas líneas de café, que la apatía de Craig cruzara las barreras de la muerde me causo gracia pero Butters entró en pánico.

-Jesus Tweek ! E- e estamos con un gafada gafadas fantasma !-Butters se volteó rápido para dejar de mirar la escena chocando siendo completamente atravesado por Craig. El chico quedó inmóvil y mi amigo fantasma ya no estaba, Butters bajo la cabeza y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Me acerqué par asegurarme de que estaba bien, comenzó a mirara sus manos y luego me miró a los ojos, pero en ellos no encontré la inocente mirada de Butters.

-gha! No jodas...

-oh mierda... Estoy dentro del marica!- dijo Butters mientras tocaba su rostro y me miraba desconcertado.

-Craig?...jesucristo Butters está poseído !- comencé a jalas mis cabellos con desesperación, Butters con movimientos torpes camino hacia mí y quito mis manos de mi cabeza, mis ojos se encontraron con la fría mirada perteneciente a Craig, me abrazo. Había pasado poco tiempo pero realmente extrañaba que el chico me reconfortará de esa manera. Butters tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó sin cuidado, aún sabiendo que la acción provenía de Craig me fue imposible corresponderle, físicamente no era el, el chico comenzó a convulsionar y pude ver cómo su expresión volvía a ser la típica del rubio mientras Craig salía desde su espalda.

-Hamburguesas tweek lo siento ! Yo no que quería... -se disculpaba el chico mientras presionaba su pecho con ambas manos

-ngh fue Craig , no te disculpes

-salchichas tweek tenemos que hacer algo, esto es real !- estaba impactando, tras el Craig solo se limitan a hacer su típica seña.- sí.. Si Craig entró en mi.. Crees que pueda entrar en muertos ?

La expresión apática de Craig pasó a una de sorpresa, no pude evitar emocionarme ante la reflexión de Butters, si Craig entra en los muertos, podría entrar en su propio cuerpo?

-dile que es la primera cosa inteligente que le he escuchado decir en toda su vida-me susurró Craig

-ngh Craig dice que deberíamos intentarlo

...

En un par de días llegarían cuerpos a la funeraria para ser preparados, me sentía mal por desear que pronto falleciera alguien en nuestro pequeño pueblo, pero tan pronto llegará alguien seria el momento perfecto para ver si la idea de Butters daba resultados. Craig nuevamente había desaparecido, pero esta vez gracias a lo acontecido no me sentía un completo loco y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de tener a Craig de vuelta.

Ya era tarde y decidí dormir, mire con nostalgia mi habitación, desde que me mude de la casa de mis padres Craig se quedaba a menudo conmigo ya que sabía que la soledad me perturbaba, si no lograba traerlo de vuelta realmente no sabia como iba a continuar con mi vida, estaba tan acostumbrado a él. Por la noche podría jurar que lo sentí estar recostado junto a mí. Lo extraño .

...

Me encontraba camino al trabajo, no había señales de Craig desde lo ocurrido en la funeraria, deje mi abrigo en la recepción y baje al subterráneo, me senté con pesadez en mi escritorio, Kenny quien trabajaba como recepcionista y mi secretario bajo con algunos informes.

-Hey Tweeki, como va ese animo ?- dijo poniendo unos papeles sobre la mesa acompañados de una taza de café

-bien creo.. gracias..- dije sin darle mayor importancia, el chico que vestía formalmente se sentó en mi escritorio y acomodo sus gafas, realmente no las necesitaba pero el decía que le daban un estilo mas formal y lo ayudaban a seducir viudas adineradas que llegaban en busca de atención para olvidar a sus poco atractivos y difuntos esposos.

-Hey se que es difícil, y creo que eres muy valiente al tratar de seguir trabajando y no dejar tu rutina de lado, pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que estoy aquí – me sonrió y poso su mano sobre mi hombro, de la nada su sincera y coqueta sonrisa se transformo en una extraña expresión.

-Demonios Tweek me duele el pecho mucho- oprimió su pecho con sus manos, detrás de el ahí estaba, aquella sombra que poco a poco tomaba forma y me permitía ver a Craig con su semblante serio retorciendo su traslucida mano dentro de Kenny

-Odio cuando se pone así contigo- los ojos de Craig casi no tenían forma, solo parecían cuencas vacías mientras seguía moviendo su mano – odio que el pueda tocarte y yo no!

-argg mierda dueleee ¡!-Kenny se encorvo, no se que diablos estaba haciendo Craig pero era peligroso

-Craig dejalo ! Le haces daño ¡!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, Craig parecía salir de un trance, sus ojos volvieron y retiro su mano de Kenny quien se dejo caer sobre el escritorio.

-Gha ¡! Estas bien ?- Me acerque al chico para levantarlo y hacerlo reaccionar, mire a Craig quien tenia la vista fija en su mano y se desvanecía poco a poco.

-soy un monstruo…- murmuro antes de desaparecer

-GHa ¡! Craig nooo !- el chico ya no estaba, me sentí invadido por la angustia y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, no me percate de que Kenny se estaba reponiendo y miraba aterrado todo el panorama.

-Tweek… que diablos fue todo eso ?...

\- Gha..No lo entenderías

-Butters me lo conto ayer… y no le creí pero mierda… Mierda Tweek que carajo esta pasando?- el chico estaba impactado, aun así no podía prestarle suficiente atención, necesitaba ver a Craig, a pesar de todo el dolor que me había causado su muerte y apariciones fantasmales no me había detenido a pesar en como la estaba pasando el. Era un situación extraña y confusa, si Craig había decidido quitarse la vida era para descansar de toda la mierda pero lo que estaba atravesando ahora no era un descanso, Craig debe estar confundido y asustado y solo yo podía verlo. Me necesitaba y debía estar a la altura de la situación, pero no sabia como.

-Te conto sobre la idea de que ngh Craig intente poseer a un muerto ? – pregunte mirando a la nada.

-si, viejo es algo arriesgado pero creo que puede resultar, seamos honestos el tipo casi me mata, esta claro que es el hijo de puta de Tucker y se que lo quieres de vuelta – Kenny se rasco la nuca incomodo, me miro como si duda sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir- yo te vi Tweek, el día en que Craig llego … sabes que hay cámaras de seguridad y bueno.. tu sabes la recepción es aburrida y a veces me divierte ver en que están los otros trabajadores

-Carajo Kenny !- mis mejillas ardían, me sentía acosado.

-Hey tranquilo Tweeki, solo digo que si eres capaz de besar al tipo ya muerto es por algo no ? esto es muy irreal pero si quieres mi ayuda la tienes… y si ves los informes que te traje sabrás que mañana llegan 3 clientes con los que podemos experimentar – me guiño un ojo y me alcanzo los informes. Era el momento, pero no sabia si Craig volvería a aparecer.

-Kenny… sabes revisar las cintas viejas de Gha ¡! La cámara de seguridad ?

-Estas hablando con el experto !

…

 **Las cosas se pondrán raras pronto, los dibujos de los que hablaba son del tumblr iron dude, busquen porque son muy buenos ! juro que de aquí a Halloween este fic estará listo e.e no tienen canción especifica este capitulo ya que es como la unión de todo lo que viene y sjhasfa**


	3. Es real

Entramos a la sala de seguridad para observar las pequeñas pantallas con los registros de las cámaras, necesitaba revisar las imágenes, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido quería más pruebas, quería comprobar que esto era real. Kenny puso la cinta de vídeo, le causaba gracia que aún utilizáramos ese formato para las cámaras pero la funeraria con su vieja indumentaria aún funcionaba bien. Kenny tenia la idea de que Craig llego tan pronto murió al subterráneo . Busco en el vídeo la fecha de la muerte de Craig, a esa hora la funeraria estaba vacía, revisamos la siguiente cinta que corresponde al subterráneo, mismo día y hora, todo parecía en orden. Kenny comenzó a adelantar el video, nada parecía fuera de lugar, la cinta siguió avanzando.

-Tweek mira eso ! Señaló Kenny en la pantalla mientras detenía la imagen- ahí en el fondo de-apuntó una mancha negra al fondo del subterráneo, distinguí inmediatamente la silueta.

-ngh Craig... Llego aquí antes que su cuerpo- mire desolado la imagen, ahí estaba la prueba, y Kenny podía verlo, era real.

-viejo esto da miedo, mira la hora ... -señaló los números de color blanco que aparecían a u costado de la grabación " 12:45"

-gha ! Fue cuando ngh ...-mis ojos se humedecieron, recordaba perfectamente esa hora, la hora en que sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido alguno, fue en ese momento en que una llamada de Ruby me despertó, conteste, la chica lloraba desconsolada y no lograba articular palabras, mire el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche 12:45, sin que la pequeña dijera algo sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, supe que él ya no estaba.

-el llego tan pronto supiste lo ocurrido Tweek... hay una conexión contigo que lo mantiene aquí !- Kenny estaba entusiasmado, como si hubiera desifrado el manuscrito de Voynich, encontrado la cura del sida o una membresía gratuita para playboy.

-cres que .. ngh sea mi culpa que no pueda descansar ?- me dolía pensar en esto, dolía mucho.

-he escuchado que a veces los vivos podemos retener el alma de los muertos, no los dejamos ir al querer que se queden y todas esas mariconadas..- Kenny hizo una pausa, mis ojos se humedecían, el chico poso su mano en mi hombro- pero tranquilo, Craig siempre hizo lo que se le dio la gana hasta el final, el debe querer quedarse … es más creo que es el quien esta más aferrado a ti.

-Jesucristo Kenny, no se si seguir con mi plan o si ngh ir con una psíquica o algo así GHa !

-Tweek pregúntale a Craig que quiere- sonrió tristemente el chico, a pesar de que siempre se estaban jodiendo, el y Craig eran buenos amigos, en una forma muy particular, una amistad tosca que solo ellos entendían, hasta hace poco no estaba siendo muy consciente, no era el único que estaba extrañando a Craig, no era el único confundido, no era yo el que estaba muerto. Esto no se trataba de mi, si no de mi fantasmal amigo y todo lo que a el le importaba y a quienes lo rodeaban.

-Ngh envíame un resumen de los informes Kenny, hay algo que debo hacer – salí del cuarto no sin antes mirar una de las pantallas que daba al subterráneo. Su sombra seguía ahí, aun tenia tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas.

…

Corrí de prisa hasta la residencia de los Tucker, toque el timbre mientras miraba la fachada de la casa con nostalgia. Tenia tantos recuerdos en ese lugar, técnicamente había crecido con Craig, conocía cada rincón de la cada se sus padres, sabia que ellos estaban en casa, jamás se perdían la asamblea del pueblo, pero había alguien ahí que necesitaba ver.

-Tweek !- la pequeña peliroja se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Ruby ngh necesito que hablemos de algo- dije mientras me arrodillaba a su altura para acariciar su mejilla, la niña sonrió y me invito a entrar.

….

Me senté el la sala, la pequeña corrió a la cocina y volvió con una gran taza de café, verla fue como viajar al pasado por unos segundos, casi podía ver a Craig de pequeño cuando tenia estas atenciones conmigo mientras estudiábamos. La chica se sentó junto a mi y me miro expectante.

-de que querías hablar Tweek ?- era extraño mirarla, no es normal que una pequeña tenga tal tristeza en sus ojos.

-Ruby… Yo se que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido Gha terrible, no sabes cuanto extraño a tu hermano y se que tu también y ngh he sido algo egoísta Gha ¡!

-Que quieres decir ?- odiaba tocar el tema ya que los ojos de la pequeña se estaban poniendo vidriosos.

-Craig era mi mejor amigo Ruby, lo quiero mucho, yo … Gha.. no sabes hasta que punto lo quiero pero ngh tu eras lo más importante para él y ngh quiero que sepas que no estas sola Ruby, no te dejare Gha sola – la niña me miraba mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro, me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, hice lo mismo mientras las lagrimas también caían de mis ojos, sentía toda la fragilidad de la pequeña niña, Craig siempre cuido de ella y sentía que ese era ahora mi deber. Podía oler su cabello, usaba el mismo shampoo de Craig, esto era lo más cerca que estaría de volver a abrazarlo pensé por un momento, pero este mismo pensar me causaba una contradicción, no quería rendirme, amaba a Craig y si era necesario iria al mismísimo infierno a buscarlo.

-Tengo miedo Tweek, no sniff no se como seguir sin mi hermano …- sollozo la pequeña.

-eres fuerte ngh como el y no estas sola, yo seré tu hermano mayor ahora- ella me dedico una sincera sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme.

Pase toda la tarde con la chica, le dimos un baño a Stripe, vimos algunos capítulos de RedRace y cocinamos galletas. Finalmente entramos al cuarto de Craig, y nos recostamos en su cama junto al cobayo. Aun olía a el, el cuarto entero tenia toda su esencia , el atardecer entraba por la ventana y una suave brisa movía lentamente las cortinas. Se que ambos deseábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que Craig estuviera ahí, pero sufrir solos no servía de mucho, solo ella podía entender mi dolor y yo el suyo y era mejor vivir este duelo juntos, no sabia si mi plan daría resultados, no sabia si volvería a ver a Craig pero sabia que estos momentos no debía vivirlos solo, por mi …por ella ….y por el chico al que tanto amaba iba a estar ahí cuidando de aquella niña. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Sentí la presencia de alguien más en la cama, talle mis ojos para aclarar la vista y ahí estaba, la sombria presencia otra vez, me miro por sobre su hombro

-Hace mucho que no dormía tranquila, no ha parado de llorar todas las noches, hasta hoy- dijo mirando a su hermana- gracias Tweek.

-Gha Craig volviste !- murmure para no despertar a la chica

-No puedo irme

-Nhg Craig.. quieres irte ?

-No

-Quieres volver ?

-No estoy seguro … no se a que volvería Tweek - baje la mirada, mis ojos se humedecían, no sabia que decir, no quería ser egoísta y retenerlo pero también quería dejarle en claro que era lo que sentía por el.

-Sea lo que sea Gha que quieras, solo quiero que sepas que te amo ngh… no supe decirlo, no supe como actuar pero Gha Craig te amo y estés vivo o muerto lo seguiré haciendo - el traslucido chico tenia una mirada que me era imposible descifrar.

-Quiero estar contigo Tweek..

-Craig nhg ya estas conmigo, lo estaremos siempre, porque estas vivo aquí- dije apuntando mi corazón.

-no seas marica Tweek si soy un fantasma no puedo besarte- dijo mientras flotaba hasta tener su rostro contra el mío simulando estar a punto de besarme - ves ? – dijo al traspasar mi cuerpo en el fallido intento de unir nuestros labios.

-Gha ! hasta muerto sigues siendo un idiota !- no sabia como pero logro sacarme una sonrisa en ese momento.

-No lo soy, solo no quiero verte llorar- me miro sonriendo, me sorprendía su capacidad para distraerme de todo lo malo, aun estando muerto, lo necesitaba de vuelta, ya estaba seguro, el plan seguiría en pie.

-Mañana llegan cuerpos a la funeraria…ngh quieres intentarlo ?- el solo asintió, volvió a mirar a Ruby y se desvaneció.

…

Llegue a la funeraria, el trabajar directamente con el hospital pasó al infierno y estar a cargo de la morgue era una gran ventaja ya que casi todos los días habían "clientes". A pesar de que era lo que me daba para vivir no me alegraba la muerte de otras personas pero hoy no podía evitar estar agradecido de que al fin llegarán cadaveres.

Vi a kenny en la recepción mientras colgaba mi abrigo, no hubo necesidad de decir alguna palabra, nos miramos y levantó el pulgar, yo solo asentí, ambos sabíamos qué pasaría. Descendí por las escaleras hasta el subterráneo y ahí estaba la sombra de Craig.

Lo veía, era el y a la vez no, lo extrañaba, lo deseaba y lo amaba. Una mezcla de sentimientos algo confusos si volvía a la realidad ya que el chico estaba muerto pero hoy no era el día de ser razonable, hoy jugaríamos con la muerte y trataríamos de ganarle.

-hola Craig ..

-hola tweek...

Escuchar su voz me estremeció, poco a poco su figura se hizo más clara y pude ver los vestigios del chico al que tanto ame. Dolía, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo.

-ngh estás listo ? - le pregunte, Craig mantenía su mirada fija en mis ojos, conocía esa mirada con la que tantas veces trato de hacer tambalear mis decisiones pero hoy no iba a sucumbir, a pesar de ser un muerto no lograba intimidarme, solo me hacía sentí una mierda por no haber dicho todo lo que sentía mientras lo tenía vivo.

-estoy listo, tú lo estás?

-si-respondí en seco, no iba a retroceder, en este pueblo de mierda pasaban cosas raras, esto no sería nada más que un evento común en South park.

Camine hacia los contenedores mientras miraba los informes, abrí el que tenía a nuestro más reciente "paciente" un hombre de unos 80 años, murió al caer en la ducha, se veían muchos hematomas en su rostros. El tipo en vida fue bastante adinerado y en la alta sociedad no era bien visto un funeral con ese rostro tan morado, mi deber era maquillar y retocarse facciones, trabajo simple por lo que le di el día libre a los asistentes. Claro está que ellos no sabían que ese cuerpo realmente era mi conejillo de indias.

-ngh Craig si lo logras no vayas a besarme, este hombre no es mi tipo- trate de bromear para calmar mis nervios

-jeje y cuál sería tu tipo-preguntó Craig flotando y atravesando su cabeza por mi pecho.

-pelinegros, nerds, de preferencia astrónomos, amantes de los cobayos... y si están vivos mucho mejor

-mierda me la pones difícil tweek

-lo lograremos craig.. se que si

El chico se posó frente al cadáver y respiro hondo, acto que me pareció innecesario ya que claramente los fantasmas no respiran, asumo que el gesto era su forma de prepararse o algún vestigio de lo que fue el estar con vida. Sus ojos se desvanecieron dejando la imagen de cuencas vacías, fue descendiendo hasta adentrarse dentro de el cuerpo del anciano hombre. Todo estaba en silencio y los segundos eran eternos. Note como las manos del hombre temblaban levemente, de pronto su piel recobró colores y el hombre pudo sentarse .

-gha ?! Jesucristo! - comencé a sudar frío, me dolía el estómago, estaba funcionando ! El hombre se frotó los ojos y miro sus manos, mire su rostro y los hematomas que tenía producto de su caída comenzaban a atenuarse.

-jesucristo Craig ! - estaba impactado no podía procesar tanto - te está sanando !

-quee ? -logró decir Craig a través del anciano cuerpo al cual ya no le quedaban hematomas, era increíble, si Craig volvía así a su propio cuerpo este ya no estaría putrefacto como el de un zombie, quería gritar de felicidad pero fui interrumpido por otro grito lleno de terror.

-mi esposo está vivo ! No lo toques !-gritaba una mujer que baja rápidamente las escaleras seguida de un agitado kenny quien lucía una flamante mano marcada en su mejilla, ya podía imaginar que había sucedido.

-mierda !- gritamos a coro con el muerto viviente.

…..

 **Moria de pena por Ruby y necesitaba escribir esta parte para que no estuviera tan solita u.u creo que en el próximo capitulo incluiré glosario por términos raros que puedan aparecer ya que esto se pondrá más raro ( si es que hay algo mas raro que un fantasma tan coqueto 1313)**


	4. Incertidumbre

-Mierda !- gritamos a coro con el muerto viviente.

-Ohhh José Patricio no podría serte infiel-gritaba la mujer corriendo hacia el cuerpo el cual cayó como saco de papas antes de que la mujer alcanzará a abrazarlo, Craig flotaba sobre este con una confusa expresión en su rostro. La mujer grito, Kenny y yo levantamos el pesado cuerpo y lo pusimos nuevamente en la camilla metálica.

-Explíquenme que sucede !- la mujer estaba alterada

-Ngh vera.. gha !

-Está vivo ! Volvió al ver cómo este jovenzuelo trataba de seducirme !-gritaba la mujer mientras se aferraba al cuerpo, mire a Kenny con reproche y Craig le hizo su seña.

-Gha! Espasmo ! Fue un espasmo, a veces los cadáveres sufren esto ngh es muy común !

La explicación pareció calmar a la mujer quien luego de felicitarme por el trabajo que estaba haciendo cubriendo los hematomas se retiró, no sin antes darle una tarjeta a kenny con su numero, no estoy muy seguro de que fuera una viuda triste.

El chico la escoltó hasta la salida y bajo nuevamente.

-Mierda Tweek funcionó ?- asentí, mientras miraba a Craig quien tenia su ojos fijos en los mios. No habían palabras, estábamos entrando a un terreno desconocido, la primera prueba dio resultados. Seguiríamos jugando con la muerte ?

-Tweek qué harás ? -preguntó Kenny mientras agitaba su mano frente a mi rostro sacándome de aquel trance.

-No.. no lo sé ken... funcionó, y si funciona de la misma forma con el cuerpo de Craig lo estaría reviviendo... gha Jesucristo cómo diablos le explicaría eso a las personas !?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, podemos decir que no se .. rayos tu instinto de amigo te hizo ir y Craig realmente no había muerto y estaba atrapado en su tumba, solo van 3 días..

-No lo sé, soy quien trabajó en la autopsia, me iría preso por enterrar a alguien vivo ngh.

-Diablos .. no se me ocurre nada.

-Aún así ... lo quiero de vuelta Kenny, con cada hora qué pasa me vuelvo más y más loco y necesito tocarlo otra vez, no me perdonó el que ya no este. No es vida verlo como una sombra vagando por ahí-me senté en mi escritorio, solo quería llorar, quería a Craig, lo necesitaba y estaba llegando al borde de la locura, estaba jugando con la muerte, use el cuerpo de alguien más par experimentos y lo peor de todo es que no me importaba, nada me importaba porque quería volver a abrazar a aquel chico.

-Aun no sabemos si dará resultado con su propio cuerpo Tweek, deberías investigar-comento Kenny mientras me entregaba una carpeta- creo que no esta de más leer un poco.

-El idiota tiene razón Tweek, además aun no podemos cantar victoria- menciono Craig mientras miraba el cuerpo que hace un rato había poseído, los hematomas volvían al rostro del anciano.

-Ngh tienen razón …

-Si, sea lo que sea que haya dicho Tucker- Kenny levanto una ceja mirando a todos lados, a veces olvido que solo yo soy quien logra verlo nítidamente – vee la carpeta, son algunas cosas que baje de internet anoche, de todas formas creo que deberías ir con algún experto.

-Es cierto… estaba feliz por lo de hace poco pero nada me asegura que esto de resultado con su propio cuerpo.

-Ánimos rubio, esto es un avance, lee tranquilo y hablen entre ustedes, yo subiré a ponerme hielo, esa sensual viuda si que golpea fuerte – revolvió mi cabello y subió las escaleras, me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a hojear el material que Kenny había descargado, Craig se acerco flotando, atravesó mi pecho con su cabeza y leía junto a mi.

-Gha! Diablos Craig ¡!

-También quiero leer- me respondió monótono

….

Leímos por un buen rato, había mucha información sobre posesiones pero nada sobre un alma volviendo a su cuerpo original.

-qué haremos Craig? Ngh nos arriesgamos ?

-Podríamos preguntarle a alguna de esas psíquica maricas, quizás algo sepan- Craig se quedó mirando la nada, sabía que esas cosas le molestaban, el siempre fue un hombre de ciencia.

Camine de regreso a casa, Craig me acompañaba flotando a mi lado, el perro de una vecina salto la cerca y corrió hacia nosotros, agitaba mucho su cola y daba brincos frente a Craig, parecía que también podía verlo.

-Se llama Bob, camino a tu casa siempre lo acariciaba y jugaba un rato con el - el rostro de Craig reflejaba tristeza- creo que también puede verme

Me incliné junto al perro y comencé a acariciarlo

-Así que también lo ves amiguito, estoy seguro de que también lo extrañas- el perro lamió mi rostro, Craig no dejaba de vernos - hazlo ...

-Tweek...

-Hazlo Craig, se que quieres hacerlo.

El pelinegro se acercó a mí y fue lentamente adentrándose en mi cuerpo, una oleada de sensaciones nuevas llegaron, me sentía un espectador dentro de mi propio cuerpo, abrace a aquel perro, lo acaricie mucho y lloré un poco, pero no era yo, era mi cuerpo respondiendo a los deseos de Craig, mire las estrellas y la angustia se apoderó de mi, de nosotros…

 _" estábamos en la habitación de Craig, el chico me contaba que aun no deseaba mudarse de la casa de sus padres ya que teme dejar sola a Ruby, destapamos algunas cervezas y nos quedamos escuchando un par de discos_ _ **\- todo es una mierda .. menos tu-**_ _río algo atontado, le dije el desastre de persona que_ _ **soy -no sabes la mierda que llevo por dentro y a veces creo que eres el único cable a tierra que me queda-**_ _se de esa mierda, se de sus problemas, le digo que exagera aunque se que no es cierto_ _ **-me gustas -**_ _mi mirada se llena de terror, estaba pasando, le gustaba al chico que tanto amaba ? Tantos años de amistad al fin llegaban al punto que tanto deseaba? no, era una broma porque estábamos ebrios, me puse de pie diciendo que era tarde que no jodiera con cosas que no son reales_ _ **\- hablo en serio, no es fácil decirlo-**_ _tomó mis cosas y bromeó sobre el que no sea tan marica y me marcho... sigo viendo, veo a través de el, veo marcas pasadas en sus brazos ya adultos, veo pesadillas sin fin , voces que no se callan, veo personas malas y más botellas, sigue bebiendo y recordando, lo veo ver mi foto junto a él en la pared, la toca con la yema de sus dedos, está llorando, toma un frasco lleno de píldoras que se lleva a la boca junto a un buen trago de cerveza, está en la ventana se ha quitado la camiseta y a su torso llega todo el frío viento del pueblo, mira las estrellas- 3 2 1 ... despegue - dice para sí mismo mientras va cayendo inconsciente al cielo con esas últimas estrellas en sus ojos "_

-Tweek?! Estás bien, te dolió ?- abrí los ojos y vi a Craig flotando frente a mi

-Craig... te vi

-Que ?

-Cuando entraste en mi cuerpo, vi lo que hiciste, vi tu último recuerdo- me dolía la garganta, un nudo gigante me impedía hablar correctamente - lo .. lo siento mucho yo.. Craig soy una jodida mierda ...

-Tweek que viste ? -Craig me miraba horrorizado

-Necesito que vuelvas craig, tengo que hacer bien las cosas

-Tweek de que hablas ?! Que rayos pasó ?!

-Craig...-me senté en la acera, mis tics habían vuelto, jalaba de mi cabello con ambas manos. El perro se acercó a mí y comenzó a lamerme el rostro, lloraba. Le acaricie la cabeza, esto me tranquilizo un poco, alce la vista, Craig me miraba con impotencia- argh da igual, yo te traeré de vuela Craig.

...

No dormí bien esa noche, le daba vueltas a todo lo que había leído de la información que descargo Kenny, leí sobre los zombis de Haiti, como revivir a una persona y que podría suceder, mierda hasta leí como en la antigüedad trataban de revivir a los muertos montándolos en caballo o poniéndoles cigarrillos en el .. ok en eso no quería pensar, mucha de la información eran más que nada datos curiosos y algunos testimonios, necesitaba acudir a alguien que tuviera los conocimientos necesarios.

Solo un nombre vino a mi cabeza, me levante temprano, no había rastros de Craig, entre al baño para tomar una ducha.

Salí de la regadera y me mire al espejo mientras lavaba mis dientes, mis ojeras empeoraban, mi aspecto no era el de un hombre sano. Nuevamente cuestionaba el si todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció al ver en el reflejo a Craig a mis espaldas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, debo recordar salir de la ducha con al menos una toalla que me cubra.

Quedaban un par de horas para ir a trabajar, me desvié unas calles en el camino llegando al lugar donde tenia toda la fe puesta, si alguien sabia sobre muertos y artes oscuras era ella.

-Parece una broma, nunca pensé que entraríamos a este lugar- Craig flotaba a mi lado y miraba con desprecio el recinto. Era un estudio de tatuajes clandestino donde los chicos góticos trabajaban, toque la puerta 3 veces.

-Hey rubio- saludo Michael

-Hola, ngh busco a Henrietta

-Pasa pequeño conformista- el chico me dejo entrar. Conocía el lugar, un estudio clandestino de tatuajes administrado por los chicos góticos, Michael me escolto hasta la habitación donde Henrietta realizaba las sesiones de espiritismo. Al entrar vi a la chica vestida de negro sentada entre almohadas junto a una mesa bajita, apestaba a incienso. La expresión de Craig no era la mejor de todas, odiaba este lugar y a estos chicos, tiempo atrás pase por una etapa gótica o como Craig lo llama ¨mi periodo marica, me agradaba el estilo de estos chicos y sus vestimentas oscuras, aunque siendo sincero fue todo un escandalo para llamar la atención de Graig, me agradaba verlo llegar molesto al lugar e insistiendo en que dejara estas juntas, al recordar aquella época no pude evitar sonrojarme, siempre me gusto este chico, aun muerto me sigue gustando, claramente la cordura ya me abandono.

-Hey Tweek, ha pasado mucho tiempo- saludo la chica mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Hola..

-Asumo que vienes a contactarte con tu noviecito muerto no es asi ? diría que lo lamento pero ese chico era un hijo de puta- comento relajada como si hablaba de una lista de super mercado, no pude evitar molestarme, hablaba como si nada de mi mejor amigo muerto, pero no podía cuestionar su sensibilidad, necesitaba ayuda y tenia que mamarme sus pendejadas.

-No, el ya esta aquí, solo quiero saber el por que .

-Como ? es algo así como que esta aquí en tu corazón? Es algún código de maricas ? – quería partirle la cara, no me ayudaba que Craig luchara por disimular que la frase le había causado gracia.

-Me refiero a que el esta aquí ngh junto a mi, lo veo y esta muerto y quiero saber que diablos pasa !- me estaba alterando, Henrietta me miraba incrédula.

-Tweek hay cosas que ni el gran Chutulu puede hacer y me dices que tu revives muertos que son invisibles ? Já definitivamente ya estas loco

-No lo he revivido aun, pero lo hare, estoy hablando de un jodido fantasma !

-Tss- chasqueo la lengua y cruzo sus brazos- solo haces que pierda mi tiempo- le dio otra calada a su cigarro y tomo una caza con café que tenia en la mesita extraña junto a una bola de cristal que parecía un souvenir barato, la sangre me hervía, le arrebate la taza y le di un gran sorbo

-Gha ! buen café – derrame el resto del contenido sobre su mesa y mire a Craig – dile a esta puta ngh que piensas de el café

Craig comenzó a mover el liquido sobre la mesa, ¨jodete puta¨ escribió acompañado de un dibujo de su seña. Herrietta miro espantada y me sentí satisfecho al fin nos ayudaría …

-Mierda es un fantasma de verdad !- grito la chica mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

-Ok eso no sirvió de mucho – comento Craig atravesando mi pecho y mirándome con su serio semblante – siempre supe que estos chicos solo eran un par de maricas.

-Mierda.. al carajo todo Gha! Lo haremos a mi estilo y punto- grite apretando fuerte mis puños, ya estaba harto, no podía ser razonable y seguir investigando cosas y buscando ayuda mientras pasaban las horas y el cuerpo de Craig se pudría en el cementerio, Craig me miro confundido – Esta noche iremos al cementerio, me importa un carajo si estamos rompiendo códigos o jugando con la muerte Gha!

Vamos a sacarte de ahí y volverás!

….

 **Esto se termina el lunes (espero xd) ya que era mi fic especial Halloween pero se me alargo u.u iba a incluir muchas cosas más pero recordé que aquí también hay gente pequeña y no quiero que nadie termine practicando brujería xd En cuanto a lo de revivir muertos con tabaco en.. era en el ano y si realmente la gente lo hacia jajajaj**


	5. Locura

Le escribí a Kenny quien me llamo inmediatamente, insistía en que mi decisión era impulsiva y que si bien los góticos no habían ayudado había más expertos a los que podía acudir, pero ya estaba decidido, no podía dejar pasar el tiempo, que se jodiera todo el mundo, necesitaba saber si podía traer a Craig de vuelta.

El rubio no logró hacerme cambiar de opinión por lo que llegó a mi casa. Estaba nublado y la tarde se acercaba, Kenny caminaba de un lugar a otro nervioso mientras yo solo me limitaba a arreglar mi mochila equipándola con algunos materiales que podría necesitar, herramientas para abrir el féretro, rejillas del cementerio, pistola por si alguien quería joderme, soga y otras cosas.

-Mira Tweek entiendo tu ansiedad pero diablos pueden arrestarte por esto, vas a profanar una tumba.

-Me da igual ken, solo hay algo que me importa en este mundo... e irónicamente esta muerto - seguí mi labor mientras no prestaban mucha atención a lo que el chico comentaba, estaba decidido.

-Tweek... por lo menos espera un día, solo un día

-Gha! Y para que quiero un día ? Cuál sería la diferencia ?-el chico ya me estaban irritando, es que acaso ya no me creía ?

-Hay algo que no sabes sobre mi ... y bueno Craig ...

-Queee ?! Te acostaste con Craig ?!

-Mierda no Tweek! No me he acostado con todo el pueblo como crees! Déjame terminar -Kenny me estaba alterando, solo yo sabía todo sobre el pelinegro, no había forma de que ocultara algo.

-Tweek yo no puedo morir... mis padres hicieron una especie de pacto marica con demonios - lo mire incrédulo y con reproche - he muerto cientos de veces y siempre vuelvo, nadie lo recuerda.. pero Craig de alguna forma podía, recuerdo su cara de horror cuando pequeños cuando me vio revivir después de ser arrollado por el autobús…

-Kenny eso es extraño y ..

-No me vengas con eso de no creer, eres tú el que anda por ahí con un muerto flotando a su lado - ok Kenny tenía un buen punto.

-Gha! eso es cierto…-mire a Craig quien asintió mientras desviaba la mirada, me dolía un poco saber que había guardado un secreto así.

-Es lo mismo siempre Tweek, muero y vuelvo, pasó por el infierno saludo a un par de demonios que ya me conocen y luego estoy de regreso- al rubio le estaba costando hablar, su tono revelaba mucha tristeza - es una condena bastante fea y no sé a qué se deba que Tucker pueda recordarlo pero creo que está ligado a que no se pueda ir... y sea cual sea el motivo debe ser por el mismo que tú puedes verlo. A pesar de esto, yo no pudo verlo, ustedes son los que tienen alguna especie de conexión.

Craig miraba extrañado como si hubiera logrado conectar partes de este rompecabezas, por mi parte estaba impactado, no me había detenido en el detalle de buscar el por qué solo yo veía a Craig. Kenny divisó borrosamente su figura pero era yo el único que podía verlo y oírlo. Este asunto nos estaba conduciendo a temas demasiado profundos para mi gusto, yo solo quería a Craig de vuelta.

-Te creo kenny, ngh entre tanta mierda ya nada me parece imposible, pero entonces … que propones ?

-Si los góticos no saben que mierda pasa, seguramente a algún demonio si. Moriré hoy, mañana te contaré lo que me digan, no lo recordaras pero confió en que Tucker si y te de toda la información necesaria.

-Ngh kenny esto..

-Confía tweek, el volverá- me interrumpió Craig - creo que es una buena idea

-Tienes una pistola Tweeki ? – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

...

Estaba a punto de matar a mi amigo, todo la situación parecía sacada de una película de terror sicológico o algo por el estilo, las dudas sobre mi cordura y sanidad mental volvían a mi cabeza.

-Por qué tengo que ser yo quien haga esto ?! Gha es demasiada presión !

-Estábamos en el sótano de mi casa y Kenny estaba a la espera de que le disparara.

-Nunca me he suicidado Tweek, no sé si de esa forma volvería, no sabemos qué puede pasar con Craig si mata a alguien estando muerto, está es la única opción.

-Ngh jesucristo esto es demasiado-mis manos temblaban mientras sujetaban el arma, y si solo era un horrible esposado esquizofrénico y terminaba comiendo un crimen ?

-Tweekers...

No, no por favor, ese tono no...

-yo sé que puedes, hazlo por mi.. por nosotros...el volverá, y nosotros estaremos juntos...

Mierda, nunca me pude negar a Tucker cuando usaba aquella voz. Apunte el arma y repite hondo.

-Nos vemos mañana Tweek, por favor espera - dijo Kenny con una sonrisa alzando su mano en señal de despedida, un sonido sordo invadió el lugar acompañado de la caída del chico al suelo ya sin vida y con su frente perforada . Había matado a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Bebía café en sofá de la sala mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, sentía nauseas y deseos de correr, huir de todo, dejar de ser yo, olvidar todo, tenia pequeños espasmos que me hacían derramar algo de café.

En un par de días había traspasado limites que antes ni siquiera hubiera imaginado. Recordaba el beso que le di a Craig aquel día en la funeraria, el día en que todo partió, se sentía lejano a pesar de ser solo un par de días. El único que había visto algo de la presencia de Craig era Kenny y lo había asesinado, había tomado una vida. Y si todo era mi imaginación ? Si son solo delirios y he realizado cosas horribles por un chico que está muerto y ya no existe en este plano.

-Es real Tweek ... no temas por lo qué pasó en el sótano, el volverá mañana, siempre vuelve - comentó de la nada Craig quien ya llevaba un buen rato observándome desde el otro extremo de la sala, que acaso ahora leia mentes ?

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco Craig ... ya no sé qué creer... ngh Kenny es el único que sabe y ya no está, ya nada me asegura que esto no es más que mi cabeza forzándome a hacer cosas horribles.

-No pensé que el tratar de traerme de vuelta fuera algo horrible - dijo el chico fantasma mientras sus ojos desaparecían poco a poco dejando cuencas oscuras y vacías en su rostro.

-Gha ! No Craig no lo digo por eso, mierda no hagas eso, me asustas !- Craig perdía nitidez y desaparecía poco a poco - no jodas maldito idiota no haría todo esto a no fuera porque te amo ! No me vengas con la mierda de ser víctima, aqui el vivo que sigue sufriendo soy yo !- me estaba alterando, tenía rabia e impotencia, no con Craig, si no más bien con el puto destino.

-Tweek yo ... -Craig volvió a ser visible, de la nada recordé cuando me besó a través de Butters.

-Butters lo sabe ! Jesucristo el aún queda y no pienso matarlo ngh- comencé a reír estrepitosamente- jajajaja es real, mierda es real jajajajajajaj !- tome mi teléfono y comencé a escribirle, tome mi abrigo, pistola, mochila y pala - que se jodan todos Craig nosotros vamos ahora al cementerio y punto antes de que termine matando a alguien más.

-Tweek tenemos que esperar a Kenny!- gritó Craig quien me miraba asustado.

-No, estoy cansado de esto Craig, lo resolveremos ahora- no estaba razonando ni quería hacerlo, no más, era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto, Butters lo vio y sigue vivo, es la prueba de que estoy algo cuerdo y que esto está pasando. Quiero besar a Craig vivo y en su propio cuerpo y no pienso esperar más.

Tome las cosas que había preparado antes, me puse mi chaqueta y capucha y me encaminé a la puerta.

-Craig vamos -mi voz sonaba más a una orden que una petición

-Tweek creo que deberíamos esperar a Kenny …

-No Craig, necesito respuestas ahora, te necesito ahora - Craig medito preocupado pero luego asintió, Butters se encontraría con nosotros en la entrada del cementerio. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, tenía que hacer esto rápido. Llegamos a la entrada, Butters no paraba de temblar, con ayuda de una de las herramientas cortamos las cadenas de la puerta principal y nos escabullimos por el cementerio, escondiendo lápida tras lápida para evitar ser vistos por los guardias .

-Salchichas Tweek... ya estamos llegando -Butters apuntó el punto donde estaba sepultado Craig

-Bien, comenzare a escarbar, tú vigila y avísame si aparece alguien - le respondí señalando el arma en mis pantalones, lo que alteró un poco al chico.

-Hamburguesas Tweek podrías matar a alguien con eso !

-Créeme que puedo- murmure mas para mi que en respuesta al chico.

Comencé a enterrar la pala sobre la tierra, Craig leía su epitafio y analizaba el lugar.

-Yo quería que me cremaran

-Gha ! Eso habría arruinado nuestros planes

-Antes de no morir no sabía que habría un nosotros...

-lo habrá Craig ... ngh unos metros más y estarás conmigo -estaba por llegar a mi meta, un par de truenos sonaron, escuche a lo lejos a Butters estremecerse por estos, tope con mi pala la estructura de madera, había llegado. Removí la tierra sobre la estructura de madera, ahí estaba, el ataúd que se había llevado estos días lo que quedaba de Craig. Acaricie lentamente la madera con la llena de mis dedos, estaba a unos minutos de volver a verlo. Alcé la vista, Craig se veía asustado.

-Estás haciendo mucho por mi Tweeek... y si no da resultado ? No quiero que nada te pase...

-No pasara nada Craig ngh

-No puedo defenderte así ..

-No puedo besarte así…

Un silencio largo entre ambos, un viento tibio corría fuerte haciendo sonar los árboles cercanos, el cielo rugía un par de truenos y la lluvia amenazaba con aparecer mientras el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía.

-Butters ! Lánzame la palanca que está en mi bolso!- le grite al rubio quien dejó su tarea de guardia para acercarse al agujero y alcanzarme el objeto.

-Hey no-no deberíamos rezar o algo antes Tweek? - preguntó el inocente chico, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se notaba un leve temblor, estaba aterrado.

-Hazlo si te calma Butters.. ngh con las cosas que he hecho ya no sé si hay alguien ahí arriba que me escuche y perdone.

-salchichas ! Suerte Craig !- dijo Butters al aire tratando de buscar en vano a Craig mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de oración.

-Estás listo Craig ?

-Listo

Cómeme a hacer presión en la cubierta del féretro con la palanca metálica, Butters miraba aterrado y Craig impaciente, estaba tan cerca, los truenos aumentaron, un par de rayos cayeron a lo lejos seguidos de lluvia, forzaba con todas mis fuerzas el objeto, tan cerca y tan lejos de quien más amaba, los segundos parecían horas y yo solo quería ver su rostro, por más descompuesto que estuviese. Crack! La tapa cedió, estaba abierto, Butters se desmayo, Craig miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sentía la lluvia caer sobre mi espalda, era el momento, levante la tapa.

Un fuerte rayo callo cerca iluminando todo mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza, no había nada en aquel ataúd.

-Nada ! No hay nada !- mire a todos lados, revise el ataúd, no había señales de ni rastros de algún cuerpo , no había nada, busque a Craig y ya no estaba, no su cuerpo ni su fantasma, la lluvia caía fuere sobre mi cuerpo, lo poco de cordura que me quedaba me estaba abandonando.

-No..no ...nooooo!- jalaba de mis cabellos con desesperación- Quien quiera que seas me devolverás a Craig !- baje una de mis manos hasta mi pantalón, Butters se reincorporó y algo grito que no pude entender - donde estés te encontraré Tucker !- grite poniendo la pistola que cargaba conmigo en mi sien y jalando el gatillo. Todo estaba muy oscuro.

 **Se supone que esto se terminaba el 31 y sjfaksf pero no puedo, quiero terminar la historia con todo lo que hay en mi cabeza así que esto sigue, y seguirá siendo cada vez más raro. Hasta donde llegarían por amor ? Tweek claramente esta llevando a otros niveles esta pregunta e.e Solo no se si hacer que logren encontrarse o ser mala persona y dejar que la muerte haga lo mejor hacer, separar :c**

 **diganleamitweekqueloextraño**


	6. Muerte

No podía ver nada, oscuridad absoluta, solo escuchaba un extraño sonido, como si estuviera sobre agua, talle mis ojos con fuerza para poder mejorar mi visión y al hacerlo sentí sobre estos dos objetos redondos metálicos.

-ngh .. monedas ...-los quite y entrecerré mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la poca luz del lugar, se veía como una cueva, oscura y azulada, me desplazaba dentro de este lugar en lo que parecía ser un bote, estaba acostado sobre este mirando hacia arriba -mierda.. donde estoy ?

Me reincorpore y pude ver una extraña silueta remando aquel bote, recordé mis clases de literatura e historia y me invadió el pánico, esto se veía muy familiar ...

-mierda.. eres ...

-Caronte*- dijo la anciana presencia que remaba. Mire todo el entorno, el paisaje me recordó las escenas de un libro que había leído hace mucho.

-ngh es el infierno ?

-vamos para allá …

Lo había logrado, no me sorprendía el estar camino al infierno por mis últimas acciones realizadas en vida, estaba decidido, iba a encontrar a Craig y lo traería de vuelta o me quedaba bajo tierra con el. El bote avanzaba lentamente y el sujeto no ponía mucho esfuerzo en remar, quería llegar pronto. Me acerqué a la orilla del este para observar el agua en busca de alguna distracción para calmar mi ansiedad, era oscura, calmada como la mirada de Craig, mirar el líquido por el que flotábamos me estaba relajando, la presencia del pelinegro y su oscura y azulina mirada siempre fueron un refugio donde lograba calmar todas mis frustraciones, miedos y delirios, era mi lugar feliz. De la nada una mano salió de las aguas tomando la mía y forcejeando para subir al bote.

-Gha ! Suéltame !

La cosa logró subir al bote y mientras se reincorporaba pude ver quién era ...

-Kenny ! gha!

-mierda tweek te dije que me esperaras ! Que carajo haces aquí !?- chilló el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a subir, el tipo que remaba le hizo una seña en saludo que Kenny correspondió.

-ngh larga historia, viste a Craig ?!

-no, pero ya sé algo de lo que está pasando ...

-y como llegaste aquí ?

-iba de regreso pero supe que estabas llegando y salí en tu búsqueda

-Llegamos- dijo el anciano, el bote se había detenido frente a la entrada de una cueva- debes descender Tweek Tweak, sigue las luces en el camino y llegaras a tu destino.

Bajamos del barco y comenzamos a caminar por la cueva, podía divisar al final de esta una intensa luz anaranjada, estábamos cerca.

-Esto es culpa de tus padres y los de Craig - sentenció Kenny

-Ngh. Que quieres decir ?- como si fuera poco ahora nuestros padres estaban involucrados.

-Unos demonios me contaron que al igual que mis padres los tuyos y los de Craig asistieron a las reuniones del culto al Chutulu, ofrecieron las almas de sus hijos primogénitos como ofrenda a demonios para su iniciación en el club - dijo serio el chico inmortal

-Gha ! Entonces hay más chicos que podrían ver a

Craig ?

-No, no era necesaria la ofrenda para entrar, tus padres solo estaban muy ebrios y les jodieron la vida.

Al estar involucrado en estos pactos y ser propiedad de seres así algo pasa y los hace más perceptivos, adoptas más poder como el de tus amos.

-Gha ! Y por qué Craig se aparecía como fantasma ?-pregunte mientras llegábamos finalmente a la entrada del infierno

-Porque sus padres lo ofrecieron a dos demonios distintos - dijo un sombrío chico quien estaba a la entrada con un libro gigante y una pluma negra.

-Damien ! - gritamos a coro

-Hey maricas –saludo con poco entusiasmo

-Gha a qué te refieres con día demonios

-Bien gracias, me alegra que preguntes cómo he estado Tweek - respondió apático el chico

-Mierda lo siento Damien esto es un confuso ! Gha !

-Da igual pendejo, bienvenido al infierno- con poco interés hoejaba el libro que sostenía, a pesar de ser el anti Cristo me aliviaba ver una cara familiar que quizás podría darme explicaciones más especificas que las de Kenny.

-Hey amigo el chico la ha tenido difícil, podrías contarnos más sobre el tema Tucker ?- trato de razonar Kenny.

El pelinegro volvió a hojear su libro y señaló con sus delgados dedos algunos párrafos.

-Mmm …el tipo está en el purgatorio*, uno de sus dueños lo espera aquí y el otro en la tierra, su alma está atrapada a la espera de saber quién mierda se lo queda.

-Gha ! Entonces no está aquí ? Cómo diablos llego al purgatorio ? Tengo que encontrarlo !

-no jodas Tweek estás muerto, mátaste a alguien y te mataste, escribo tu nombre aquí y te jodes – gruño Damien mientras lamia la punta de su pluma.

-Pero por qué el no llego aquí ?! También se mato ! – las palabras del anti cristo no tenían lógica alguna para mi en ese momento, aunque realmente nada lo tenia, nada era normal y pase de ser un aburrido trabajador en una funeraria a un asesino suicida en el infierno, donde de seguro no tenían café.

-Aunque es "pecado" lo hizo estando ebrio, no cuenta, por eso está en el purgatorio a la espera de una respuesta mientras dos demonios se lo pelean.

Estaba muy frustrado, todo había sido para nada, Craig estaba atrapado y yo en el infierno, no podía ser este el final, el destino podía ser tan marica como para jodernos de esta forma, donde estaba el final feliz de la historia ?

-A todo esto- Damien puso su pluma dentro del libro y lo cerro -no quieres saber a quién le perteneces tu ?- preguntó el pelinegro acercándose lentamente, algo no me gustaba en su actitud- ..me perteneces

-Gha ! Que no jodas !

-No creas que me hace feliz, no eres mi clase de rubio, ni tú tampoco -dijo mientras hacía un desprecio mirando a Kenny quien le saco la lengua ofendido- como sea...muerte te guiara por el infierno.

De la nada apareció un extraño ser vistiendo una toga negra con capucha que cubría su rostro, en sus manos cargaba una hoz.

No tenía tiempo para esto, no quería que este fuera el fin y no tenía la más mínima intención de viajar al infierno, mire a todas partes desesperando, tenía que volver, necesitaba volver o al menso ir al Limbo con Craig. Damien me miraba expectante y yo ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, me lancé sobre al tipo al que llamaban muerte arrebatándole su hoz y atacándolo con esta.

-Que carajo ! Mierda ! No sabes lo qué haces - gritó Damien tratando de interferir pero yo ya había enterado el objeto en el pecho de muerte. Callo al suelo, apunte con el arma a Damien mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo me largo ngh..

-Idiota no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste !?- Damien temblaba mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente, se lanzó al suelo mientras de su espalda parecían brotan extrañas criaturas rasgando su ropa, estaba en una especie de metamorfosis, mire a kenny, asumí que él conocía mejor que yo este lugar, lo tome de la mano y salí corriendo hasta la orilla del río para lanzarme junto al el quien me seguía el paso sin hacer preguntas.

-Eres un idiota rubio !- gritó el chico demoniaco mientras nos hundíamos en este extraño río. Estaba oscuro, nadaba sin rumbo aferrado a Kenny, salimos a la superficie y nos encontramos con el bote que anteriormente me había traído, el tipo anciano remaba sereno sin siquiera mirarnos.

-Sabes que de aquí no puedes salir ..,-murmuró el sujeto, mis nervios estaban al máximo, había cometido pecados graves, desobedecido a un demonio, atacado a la muerte y nadado en algo que no era agua, que se jodieran todos, estaba loco y mi meta era clara, buscar a Craig. Le quite el remo al anciano quien cayo sentado en el bote mirándome sin comprender mis actos.

-Tweek que piensas hacer?- gritó Kenny horrorizado, mire la hoz que sostenía en mis manos.

-Ngh no lo sé Kenny gha ! Solo sé que saldremos de aquí- tome el objeto y ataque al tipo quien al ser golpeado se desintegró completamente.

Ya no quedaban límites ni reglas, había cometido una falta extraña que no lograba comprender del todo, pero daba igual.

-Ngh asumo que sabes el camino de vuelta Kenny- le dije al rubio lanzándole el remo mientras yo remaba con la hoz, el solo asintió, aun me miraba impactado, se que tenia miedo, pero no había tiempo para pedir disculpas por mis actos o por involucrarlo.

Las aguas se abrieron dejando ver a Damien sobre estas, lucía furioso, pero yo ya estaba muerto y nada me importaba.

-Tweek Tweak... -pronunció mi nombre mientras olas de agua formaban un camino hacia el bote, caminaba con paso lento y en su rostro podía notar frustración e irá - has asesinado a la mismísima muerte... por las leyes del infierno es mi deber informarte qué tal acto te convierte en su sucesor…

-Que ?- gritamos Kenny y yo a coro .

-No me fascina la idea idiota, pero reglas son reglas, he perdió tu puta alma y ahora es tu deber tomar las del resto

-Gha! Si soy muerte puedo estar en el purgatorio? - bingo, no le tomaba el peso a mi nuevo cargo, mi cabeza no pensaba racionalmente, yo solo quería a Craig. Vivos o muertos estaríamos juntos.

-Pendejo, eres muerte, puedes estar donde sea - Damien se veía afectado, supuse que el rango de muerte era mayor al de el en el infierno, Kenny sonrió de lado, mirando burlesco al anti cristo.

-Entonces ... si quizás colaboras un poco con nosotros puede que esta "muerte" no te joda tanto como la anterior -

-Tsss , escupe lo que quieres imbécil- gruñó Damien, confirmando mis suposiciones, inconscientemente tenía más poder de el que pensaba

-Llevamos al purgatorio, quiero ver a Craig y quiero saber qué pasó con su cuerpo !- grite atropelladamente

-Cuerpo ? – Damien parecía sorprendido

-No estaba en el ataúd ...

-Que ?! eso no debería pasar !

-no se supone que es por el purgatorio y toda esa mierda ?- trato de razonar Kenny

-No! Mierda no! – Damien extendió sus brazos y las aguas crearon un remolino - vamos, esto no pinta nada bien!

Sentía el viento agitarse, gotas de agua fría sobre mi rostro y una sensación de mareo, nos estabas transportando de una extraña manera dentro de este remolino, no parecía real, nada desde la muerte de Craig parecía serlo.

"Llegamos" escuché decir a Damián, abrí lentamente los ojos, la escena que ante nosotros se presentaba era lamentable, parecíamos estar dentro de una cueva subterránea, podía ver muchas figuras humanas que parecían estar dormidas contra las paredes rocosas o flotando recostados sobre pequeñas pozas de agua oscura, no se veían vivos pero tampoco estaban muertos.

-Tweek... murmuró Kenny apuntando hacia una de las posas donde la figura de un chico bastante pálido flotaba. Mi corazón se aceleró y dio un vuelco, reconocí su perfil y cabellos, por impulsor me dispuse a correr hacia el pero Kenny sostuvo mi brazo.

-Tweek eres muerte ahora... Damien… es seguro que vaya ?- preguntó angustiado Kenny

-Déjalo... purgatorio cielo o infierno da igual, el tipo ya está muerto - Kenny me soltó y contrario a lo que sentí en un primer impulso, camine lentamente, cada paso que me acercaba a él me daba terror, tenía perderlo, temía que desapareciera, no podría soportarlo una vez más, como era posible sentir tantas cosas estando muerto?

Llegue hasta la posa donde su cuerpo flotaba, parecía dormido, tal y como aquel día en la morgue, la angustia volvió a desesperarme, me adentre en la posa e incliné suavemente mi cuerpo hasta el, acerque mis manos para tomarlo, frenando antes de generar contacto con su cuerpo... podría sentirlo? Se supone que es solo su alma...

-Craig...-murmuré mientras con determinación lo sostuve en mis brazos, sentí el contacto y me estremecí, podía sentirlo ! lo tome con todas mis fuerzas contra mi pecho. Caían lágrimas de mi rostro mientras me embriagaba con el aroma de su ropa. Mis ojos se abrieron atónitos al sentir como lentamente se movía como si despertara de un largo sueño, separó su cabeza de mi pecho y abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

-Tweek ...

…

 **pequeño glosario:**

 **-Caronte :** personaje mitologico que transportaba las almas, esta presente en muchas historias, en la antigua grecia se enterraba a los difuntos con monedas bajo la lengua para pagar el viaje, pero en otras culturas se ponen en los ojos, estoy mezclando muchas cosas y de milagro esto no termino siendo _la divina comedia de Tweek xd (_ también saque mucho material de la divina comedia)

 **-Purgatorio:** Lugar donde las almas purifican sus pecados a la espera de ser llevados al cielo o infierno

Lamento la eterna demora xd pero tenia muchas ideas que ordenar con este fic, espero que no lo tengan olvidado u.u


	7. Demonios

-Tweek...

Murmuró el pelinegro, levantó una de sus manos y la poso sobre mi rostro, abrió de par en par sus ojos cuando está toco mi mejilla.

-Pu..puedo tocarte -dijo con algo de dificultad, sentía su mano en mi mejilla, está frío pero podía sentirlo, era el, olía a el, se veía como el y sentía que finalmente estaba ante el chico que tanto buscaba, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, no podía dejar de llorar.

-Ngh no sabes cuándo he esperado por este puto momento Craig-no quería soltarlo, rozaba mi cara contra la de el, mis lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas, Craig correspondía el abrazo con debilidad, nuestras narices se encontraron, frote suavemente la mía contra la suya simulando un beso esquimal, abri los ojos y me topé con su mirada, esa mirada azulina que se tanto esperaba poder volver a ver, aquel océano eterno que me llenaba de paz, no lo pensé mucho y me lancé contra sus labios en un beso desesperado y angustioso.

Craig sostenía mi rostro con ambas manos mientras yo aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, estaba en la sima de lo que tanto había deseado por años, aquello que pude tener en vida si la cobardía no hubiera jugado en mi contra, pero en aquel momento todo lo que había vivido esta semana no importaba, al carajo si ahora era la muerte, al carajo todo, había encontrado a Craig, podía tocarlo y lo estaba besando, comprendía lo complejo de nuestra situación actual pero estos segundos de paz absoluta probando sus labios me pertenecían y merecía disfrutar esta calma fugaz.

Nos separamos y Craig me miraba fijamente sin soltar mi rostro, pude ver en su mirada la duda y angustia

-Craig yo ...

-Tweek.. no estás vivo ..

-Es más complicado que eso pero ngh- lo abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho-pero da igual, todo da igual, estoy contigo ...

-Hasta que se decida que mierda pasara con su alma y alguno de los demonios se lo quede -interrumpió Damien

-Que carajo haces aquí ? Y a que mierda te refieres ? - Craig que hasta ahora se encontraba débil y frágil no había perdido su carácter, sonreí ante este pensamiento mientras Damien miraba sus uñas despreocupado e ignoraba la seña que Tucker le estaba haciendo.

-Te daré un resumen idiota; el marica de tu novio mató a muerte y ahora debe tomar su lugar, tus padres y los de Tweek en su juventud regalaron sus almas y ahora que están muertos los demonios las reclaman - dijo despreocupado el anti cristo cruzándose de brazos.

-oh..- respondió Craig

-no me digas oh jodido idiota ! - gritó Damián ofendido, Craig solo volvió a alzar su dedo, Kenny se asomó detrás de Damien para saludar pero también recibió la seña.

-Tucker ni la muerte te cambia - dijo alegre el rubio.

Me levante de la posa de agua con Craig en mis brazos cual princesa en apuros y me acerqué a los chicos.

-tenemos que ver que mierda pasó con el cuerpo de Tucker, los cadáveres no desparecen así como así.

-Podemos volver por el camino que siempre sigo- comentó Kenny - y ver dónde está el cadáver

-Tweek baja...

-Ngh y quien podría tener su cuerpo ?- de que podría servir un cadáver.

-tweek bájame…

-Probablemente uno de los demonios- comentó Damien

-tweek bajame -

-Gha y como llegamos a ellos ?

-Mierda tweek bájame no soy una jodida princesa ! - grito Craig

-Gha ! Lo siento Craig, solté al chico quien quedó flotando.

-Lo sabía.. sigo siendo un puro fantasma- hablo Craig algo desilusionado al notar que no podía caminar, me acerqué a él, tome su mano y la presione contra mi pecho . Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Emm.. bueno qué tal si tratamos de volver y ver qué pasó con el cuerpo de Tucker- dijo algo incómodo Kenny rascándose la nuca.

-Como les decía seguramente uno de los demonios lo tomo, esos jodidos idiotas siempre andan por ahí rompiendo las reglas .. como otros -gruñó Damián mientras me miraba con recelo- toma esto idiota, golpea dos veces el suelo y di Damballa-Damien me lanzó la que ahora era mi hoz, presione con fuerza la mano de Craig y obedecí a las indicaciones del anticristo.

Al segundo golpe una nube de humo apareció de la nada nublando mi vista. Sentía algo extraño en mi cuerpo, la nube se fue disipando poco a poco, nos encontrábamos en una habitación similar a un baño pero mucho más amplio, todo se veía mohoso y tétrico, parecía la sala de urgencias de algún hospital abandonado. A mi lado estaba Craig Damián.

\- y Kenny ?- pregunte algo asustado por el paradero del rubio.

-Ya era hora de que regresara- dijo Damien mientras hojeaba su libro, Craig flotaba junto a mí y me miraba con una mueca extraña.

-Te sienta bien el atuendo- murmuró, no me había percatado de como mis ropas habían cambiado, estaba vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y llevaba en mi espalda una extraña capa con capucha, iba a responder pero las palabras quedaron en mi boca al ver en el fondo de la habitación algo que escapaba a mi imaginación

-Cra... craig...- en el fondo de la habitación se veía la figura de un chico colgando del techo con ganchos que atravesaban sus extremidades como si fuera un trozo de carne en el congelador de una carnicería.

-Mierda..-murmuró Damián- temía esto.

-es... es…soy.. soy yo- dijo Craig quien aún no salía de la impresión de ver su cuerpo en tal estado.

La escena me tenía desconcertado, di unos pasos para acercarme al cuerpo. Tenía en el pecho algunas heridas que formaban extraños símbolos, Craig floto hasta estar frente a su rostro, estaba desconcertado, aún no lográbamos salir del horror de tal escena cuando Damien apuntó a otro extremo de la habitación. En un rincón dentro de una sucia bañera logre reconocer lo que solía ser mi cuerpo, mi rostro estaba desfigurado por el impacto de la bala y mis brazos tenían las mismas marcas que el pecho de Craig .

Gha ! Que mierda está pasando aquí !

Una figura extraña y sombría se acercó hasta nosotros

-sabes que esto no está permitido !- grito Damien

-Pues mira como no me importa - respondió la criatura.

-Gha ! Quién eres y qué mierda haces con nuestros cuerpos !

-Pequeño idiota el alma de tu novio está en disputa y como soy impaciente pensé jugar en la tierra de los vivos con su cuerpo, y de paso ya que Damien tiene tu alma por qué no usar tu cuerpo también - el demonio hablaba usando un tono seductor sobre actuado.

La criatura sonreía, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Craig y comenzaba a acariciarlo lujuriosamente.

-Así que así es la vida y la muerte -Craig parecía hablar solo en una especie de trance- pase lo que pase ... nunca estaré en paz... nunca seré feliz - su expresión era la misma aquel día que lo rechace, mis ojos se humedecieron, hasta cuando seguiríamos con esto ?

-esto está fuera de las reglas Damballa ! Ya hablamos de esto y no puedes seguir jugando con los cuerpos de los difuntos!

-Pero somos dos contra uno pequeño- dijo otra criaría saliendo desde las entrañas de mi putrefacto cuerpo inerte en la tina

-Mormo ! Marica de mierda que haces aquí ?!

\- Si aún no sabemos de quién es el alma del chico, podemos divertirnos en la tierra con lo que quedó de el- el aparecido demonio se sumo a los movimientos lascivos que realizaba el primero, apreté fuerte mis dientes, tenia ganas de aplastarlos. Con sus largas garras comenzaron a dibujar líneas en el cuerpo de Craig.

-Despues de todo, este es nuestro nuevo juguete- dijo entre risas el sujeto a quen Damien llamo Mormo.

Craig al oír eso comenzó a desvanecerse, no podía permitir esto, no dejaría que volviera al purgatorio. Camine hacia las criaturas, Damien jalo de mi manga pero me solté de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-Tweek alejate ! No sabes quienes son - se quejó el pelinegro

-Pero sé quién soy yo- alce la hoz frente a las criaturas quienes se sorprendieron al ver el objeto- dejen en a Craig hijos de puta - ataque a ambos enterrando la hoz compulsivamente en sus cabezas y pecho, sus gritos de agonía resonaban en toda la habitación, comenzaron a desvanecerse, parecía que se derretían.

-Tweek... - Craig me miraba asustado, había dejado de desvanecerse, me acerqué a él y tome su rostro con mis manos.

-Eres el único dueño de tu alma y tu cuerpo - le dije al oído antes de besarlo, el chico fantasma correspondió el beso, rodeo mi cintura con sus manos y dejo descansar su cabeza en mi hombro, estaba agotado, yo también pero al menos estábamos juntos.

…

Han pasado 84 años ….

Ok no pero si me demore bastante, por favor no investiguen los nombres de los demonios, puede ser peligroso Dx


End file.
